Not What It Looks Like
by doesnt-go-away
Summary: They never see him standing there. Alicia/Kalinda femslash.


**Title: **Not What It Looks Like  
**Fandom:** The Good Wife  
**Pairing:** Alicia/Kalinda  
**Disclaimer:** I don't even own Kalinda's boots.  
**Rating: **R.  
**Summary:** They never see him standing there.  
Written for the DW's IX Porn Battle, prompt revenge.  
**A/N:** I hope someday I'll write something more… substantial for this pairing that I adore but, you know, Porn Battle is fun!

-

_(On Kalinda) "I think I'm in love." - Peter's douchebag lawyer._

-

They never see him standing there.

Peter watches from the end of the hall that leads to her office Alicia stumbling and giggling like a little girl the way she does only she's had too many drinks.

Kalinda, wearing a blue blouse that would make Daniel even more in love helps her to steady herself with a firm hand on around her waist just like he used to do. It's almost familiar. Almost, because Kalinda is a lot shorter than Peter; she is even shorter than Alicia though her attitude kind of hides that.

Alicia doesn't seem to mind that, in fact she leans against Kalinda like she has total confidence that she will support her, even if they keep stumbling a little. It's almost funny.

But then it's not, he decides when they finally get to Alicia's door and she looks around to make sure the firm is desert(she doesn't see him lurking in the shadows, doesn't see the little bouquet in his hand that is about to be damaged by his grip) and then pushes Kalinda gently; Alicia is always so gentle, against the door, kissing her deep and slow.

Kalinda tries to resist; he can tell that, but after some seconds her hands fall on Alicia's waist again tugging her closer.

"Damn Alicia, at least get into the office." She complains between kisses as her hands roam throughout Alicia's body, groping her through her clothes.

"I think I lost the key." Alicia laughs against Kalinda's mouth and it's been a long time since Peter's heard this sound.

"God what's wrong with..." Kalinda starts but Alicia kisses her again, pushing one of her legs between Kalinda's and Peter hears a throaty, "Fuck."

"You got me drunk, what were you expecting?" Alicia chuckles, still trapping the shorter woman against the door.

"Let's just..." Kalinda tries again and stops again when Alicia's hands slide up her thighs into her skirt. "Let's get out of here Alicia." She says in a weak, pleading voice that Peter never thought he'd hear from someone as cold and in control like Kalinda and it's weird, really, especially if it's happening thanks to your wife.

"No, no..." Alicia says hastily and then rolls Kalinda's underwear until they're on her ankles and completes. "We're fine. There's no one here." She says still on her knees and Peter can see the look on Kalinda's face, how she is kind of breathless and watches Alicia with fascination.

"Okay." She breathes, like a defeated person, her right hand playing with Alicia's hair then stopping on her jaw, tugging at her to stand in front of her again. "Come here."

Alicia complains willingly, parting her legs with one of her own and pushing her skirt around her waist.

"You're ruining my skirt."

"You've ruined mine first." Alicia says, sounding not worried at all by the tone of Kalinda's voice; the one that used to make grown men shit their pants at the State's Attorney Office, and then pushes two fingers into Kalinda.

He feels like he's in the Twilight Zone.

Alicia's mouth doesn't stop, it goes from Kalinda's lips to her cheeks, her ear(that's when Kalinda's hips buck violently) then her neck and her breasts.

"Try not to ruin my blouse." Kalinda pants, trying her best to keep quiet and failing miserably, especially when Alicia chuckles again and starts to grind herself against her. "Fuck, Alicia."

The only sounds in the whole floor are from their ragged breath and Alicia's fingers moving restlessly in and out of Kalinda.

Peter wants to claw his eyes out. He wants to claw _their _eyes out, but he doesn't, because he deserves it. Alicia is just getting her revenge, pretending to be determined to make him sign the divorce papers he's been avoiding, ignoring his calls.

Sleeping with co-workers too.

He never expected that from her, but he does deserve all of it. So he waits in silence until they climax and leaves without being noticed.

The blow doesn't really, actually hurts, until two days later, when Alicia stares at him with big, pitiful eyes and explains that Kalinda wasn't revenge, and that she has already signed the divorce papers.

Apparently, Daniel wasn't the only one falling in love.

fin


End file.
